


Cold as Iron

by CloudDreamer



Series: Ballad [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dr Carmilla's A+ Parenting, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Unethical Experimentation, Vampires, because homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: To be Nastya Rasputina is to (be) love(ed).
Relationships: Dr. Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina
Series: Ballad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678978
Kudos: 30
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Cold as Iron

She’s made of metal. Her skin is soft but cold, and when you find your head in her lap, there’s no heart beating in her chest. There’s a thunderous absence, somehow louder than anything else. When she leaves, distracted by some new project, some new toy to fiddle with, you lean your head back against the Aurora’s walls, because _she_ thrums with life. With something more than her heartless love. You lean your hand against a pipe, flowing with heat, and you breathe as words cross screens. Not anything specific, not anything you’d need to process. Just... presence.

She doesn’t bleed. Her colors are muted. Even the shock cyan of her hair seems to fade in the context of her dull skin. She smiles warmly, in contrast to everything else about her cop, and she walks among you and yours with such ease. She braids your hair with copper wires that’s not barbed. You don’t push away. You don’t tighten your fists. You don’t even articulate your discomfort to yourself. She speaks in the same fragments of poetry and scientific names when describing you as she does when describing her latest dissection. 

She always smells like blood, even on those rare occasions she lets herself slip, too absorbed in a project to feed. You’re all off limits for that, and maybe it’s because she loves you. Or maybe it’s because she doesn’t want to corrupt the data, and maybe that’s what love means to her.


End file.
